muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bob McGrath from Sesame Street
Gate Fold Does anyone else know about this? I found out while i was looking at this and found there's a little connect the dots as you open the gate fold. Should this be mention or not? -- Kyle (talk) 07:07, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :Well, if you can scan the whole thing, and then if Scott can put it together, I'll put it in the text of the article. Actually, I've been thinking about stuff like that lately. A lot of the early albums had some nice inside and back cover artwork, and I'd like to have it here. Thanks for mentioning it! -- Ken (talk) 00:14, 4 May 2007 (UTC) ::Welcome Ken. -- Kyle (talk) 07:32, 3 May 2007 (UTC) song pages This album is pretty much the work of one producer-songwriter, somebody named Robert Allen, with a couple of songs co-written with other people. I took the link off of "Me", because it was going to the Joe Raposo song, which this isn't. Anyway, since this is such an obscure album, do we even want to bother making song pages for all these songs that won't have any other info, pictures or links? I can do it; I don't mind, the album's kind of fun, and it captures Bob at the beginning of his SS career. I was just wondering since it's not really related the way Susan's album is, with songs by SS writers, how much effort you feel should be put into it. -- Ken (talk) 04:54, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :Are they Sesame Street songs? By which I mean, were any of them featured in a Sesame Street production? By which I mean an episode, a special, an album, etc? —Scott (talk) 15:02, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I knew better than to say that this guy is "somebody named Robert Allen" without doing some checking. It turns out that while he's not a household name, he wrote some big hits for Perry Como, Doris Day, and Johnny Mathis, so it makes sense that Bob would have known who he was. As a matter of fact, he wrote, "Home for the Holidays", so we have one Muppet connection. Anyway, to answer your question, at this point I have to say no, because we don't have any proof that any of these songs were performed on the show. At this point, this is the same kind of album that he made for Disneyland. So I don't know if you want to leave it on this list, or put it somewhere else, like where the other Peter Pan and Disneyland albums are. -- Ken (talk) 04:51, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :::If the songs aren't Sesame Street songs, then they shouldn't get pages. —Scott (talk) 05:32, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Should we also take it off of the main discography and put it with the other ones? -- Ken (talk) 05:59, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that's a good point. This album appears to just be using the Sesame Street name to sell some units, while it's not even a Sesame Street record at all. So my feeling would be yeah, take it out of the Discography list and the SS Albums category. That said, I don't know where it should go. It doesn't even qualify for Category:Album Appearances. —Scott (talk) 12:47, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::We talked about albums like this on Category talk:Sesame Street Albums. I believe the conversation ended with the idea of a category for "Sesame Related Albums" and/or "Unofficial Sesame Albums". The latter was specifically to better cover things like the Pickwick album, and has ended up as the Album Appearances category. However the former title works for Bob & Susan's non-Sesame albums. It would conceivably also work for albums with sesame songs (and might be a little less awkward than calling a "song" an appearance, the way we currently define it). -- Wendy (talk) 18:02, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::Okay, the way I see it, there are 5 kinds of albums on this website: :::::::1) The "canonical" SS albums on Columbia, Warner, and Sesame Street, made by the show's cast and crew. This would also include albums on other labels made up entirely of official recordings (Time-Life, K-Tel). :::::::2) "Extracurricular albums" by cast members, of songs from the show, but not actual soundtracks (Susan and Bob). :::::::3) "Extracurricular albums" by cast members, of songs not from the show (Bob). :::::::4) Albums of songs from the show, performed by unknown singers on other labels (Disneyland, Peter Pan, Pickwick, Golden/Wonderland). :::::::5) Albums on other labels, performed by various artists, and one or more Muppet track is included (A Rosie Christmas). :::::::My feeling is that the main picture discography should have Type 1 only, and then we should make another one with Types 2, 3, and 4, and then Album Appearances should be Type 5. The problem is that right now, the text on the appearances page says, "Albums where the Muppets and/or their signature songs appear." That could include anything. If "Appearances" are Type 5, then we can move Types 2, 3, and 4 to a new discography called either "Unofficial" or "Related" (I don't think we ever finished talking about it). Or, if people want to keep all albums together that have SS songs on them, whether or not they're official recordings, we can put Types 1, 2 and 4 together, and make one just for Type 3. Or if Bob seems to be the only one who's doing this, we can just mention the albums on his page, the way we did for The Electric Company. I would really like to keep pages for his recordings somewhere, though. People are constantly writing to his website asking for information on his old albums, and it would be nice if we had the complete information on them, since no one else on the Web seems to. :::::::Sorry if any of this seems obsessive! It's just that I've been a lifelong fan, and I've been working on the records here for almost 2 months, so I've had a lot of time to think about it. Of course I'd love to hear anybody else's thoughts! -- Ken (talk) 03:00, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I tend to think of 1 & 2 as belonging together. I think 5 should be on its own. I say 3 & 4 should be split up also; call #4 unofficial if you like although I think "Sesame Street Covers" or something of that ilk is more descriptive since that's what those albums actually are -- covers of sesame songs. Or remakes even. But unofficial makes me think bootleg which suggests original performers and sneaky dealings which they aren't. Maybe I just have a weird mental link on that one. On the other hand, #3, or Bob's stuff is not really sesame at all which is why I think it needs to be split out on its own, and why I suggested "related" as the descriptor. I like having it here also but I the only case I can make for keeping pages on it is that he always seems to be "Bob from Sesame Street". -- Wendy (talk) 03:34, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Actually, that's what I had originally wanted to do, but I guess people felt that that would be too many discographies, and most of them would be very small. But if nobody cares, maybe I'll do it after all. Or maybe we could take this to Current Events. I really feel that we should put Bob's stuff somewhere special, even though a lot of his albums didn't have Sesame songs. Yeah, I would make Types 1 and 2 the main list, Type 3 would be Related, Type 4 would be "Unofficial" or Covers, and Type 5 would be Appearances. -- Ken (talk) 04:08, 25 April 2007 (UTC)